liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Liaden Tenets
Liaden Tenets Luck or The Luck *Clan Korval is frequently referred to as "lucky" in a not always good way. (needs references - though there are many) **"with Random Event trotting at your heel like a half-trained hound" (Dragon Ship) Rank Rings *The delm's ring of office is worn on the third finger of the left hand. (need reference I Dare) *The Boss of Surebleak's ring of office is worn on the second finger of the left hand; the same finger that Korval-pernard'i wears the ring "in trust" for the delm. (I Dare, "Just so. Balance is owing." He slid the bogus Ring onto his left hand - onto the ''second finger ''of his left hand - and held it up to catch the sullen light) Liaden Bows *introduction **"bowed with precision, right palm flat against her chest" (''Balance of Trade'' ch 4) **plain bow of introduction (Mouse and Dragon Ch 13) *"pleased acknowledgment of the presence of a previously known trusted equal—with an added fillip that might have been congratulations on attaining a…dream??" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"respect to the master, from a former student, willing yet to learn?" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"companions joyfully reunited away from home'... 'trying to cram in a sense of much owed' (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"...? dancing on the companion theme, but adding to it the sense of revered friend and leader…" (Dragon Ship ch 25) *"A simple bow of? comrades? then from him, with? a hand flourish at the end that emphasized a balance due her." (Dragon Ship) *'''pilot to pilot''' *Between comrades *Between equals - apparently there are degrees of equal - until "Full Equal" (needs reference) *Employer to employee *"a bow that she thought meant he? '''accepted responsibility.'''" (needs reference) *One of acknowledgment *"adding a concise and elegant gesture which acknowledged also'''? a pillow-friend.'''?" (Dragon Ship Ch 33) *Guest to House Child *Child of the House to Honored Guest *Child of the House to Honored Guests *Delm to Child of an Ally's House *Child of a Delm to an Ally *Clanmember to Delm *Obedience to the Delm *Master to Novice *'''''Acknowledgment of a debt truly owed''''' - "Jethri took a deep breath, began the count in his head, moved the right arm--''so''--on the same beat extending the left leg--''so''--and bent from the waist, forehead on an interception course with the left knee. At the count of fourteen, he stopped moving, holding the pose for six beats, then reversed the count, coming slowly to his full height, right hand and left leg withdrawing to their more usual positions--and he was at rest." (''Balance of Trade'', 67/1118) *"a light bow, all but buoyant; with the easy move of the left hand that signaled '''''understanding'''''" (ibid.) *'''''"'''''acknowledging a student's triumph'''''"''''' (ibid.) *"another soft, buoyant bow, slightly deeper and augmented with the hand-sign for '''''gratitude'''''" (ibid.) *"the special bow made '''''between comrades"''''' (ibid.) *"describing the bow-sign for '''''necessity"''''' (Saltation end of chapter 24) *honor to the captain (Ghost Ship Ch 8) *"Approval of the student" (Ghost Ship) *"inclined her head in the Liaden I-Accept-This" (Dragon Ship) *"bowed formally as one imparting news of kin" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 3) *Delm to Delm (Mouse and Dragon Ch 5) *"bowed as one acknowledging a debt-partner" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 5) *"bow for the courtesy of the House" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 5) *"adult to adult. Hand motion for greeting a thodelm not one's own" (Mouse and Dragon Ch 8) *child of the house to visitor (Mouse and Dragon Ch 13) *Honor to the delm (Mouse and Dragon Ch 13) *the bow was of one acknowledging a debt too great to Balance (Kin Ties) (Of related interest: Ch 24 of Crystal Soldier includes descriptions of two pre-Liaden bows, one meaning "I owe you" and the other "It is my pleasure to be of service".) Liaden modes of speech *Between comrades - aka Comrade *Delm to Clan member (high tongue) *Ranking person to lesser (Dragon Ship Ch 17) *Between intimates *Of Introduction *To a Delm not one's own *Superior to Inferior ( Mouse and Dragon Ch 8) *Pilot to Passenger (Mouse and Dragon Ch 8) *Between strangers (Mouse and Dragon Ch 8) *Delm-to-Subordinate-Line (Mouse and Dragon Ch 17) *Subordinate-Line-to-the-Delm (Mouse and Dragon Ch 17) *Command mode *Servant-to-Lord (Mouse and Dragon Ch 9) *Adult-to-Adult (Mouse and Dragon Ch 9) *No discernible mode - one that cannot be determined, usually because the speaker is in a very sorry state or is an non-proficient speaker *Announcement (I Dare) *Master to Master (I Dare) *Modeless (I Dare) *Oathholder to Oathbound (I Dare) Food Tea Varieties *Festive Vadanya 15 *Glys-Blossom tea -- enjoyed by Elsu Meriandra, Ren Zel's wife (Changeling) *Lishanea spring-morning (Dragon Ship) *Joyful Sunrise (" delicate, with a sharp undernote the promised alertness", Ghost Ship Ch 11) *Morning Sunrise - Anne's favorite blend, often sold in stasis-sealed tins *Smoky Morning tea (Dragon Ship) *Smoky Black (Dragon Ship) *Peppermint tea *Rose Tint - Clarence's 3rd favorite (Dragon Ship) *Supa Oong Dark ("the best tea in the universe" Saltation Ch 41) *Vodamorang blend - to be lightly calming (Dragon Ship) Wine Varieties *Misravot -- Daav's preferred wine (although he is not particularly fond of it) (Mouse and Dragon Ch. 17) **He swirled the pale blue liquid in the delicately-stemmed goblet. "Altanian wine—misravot." (Agent of Change) *Green Nogalin *morning wine *Red *White *Jade *Canary *Autumn Wine - Surebleak (I Dare) Other Beverages *Coffeetoot ("coffee substitute") , aka Toot *Kynak - low quality alcohol favored by mercenanies *Lemon water *Beer (I Dare) Fruits, Berries, Nuts, Plants * Pesselberries (Misfits) * Kelchin fruit (which are nuts) (Misfits) * Frenal nuts -- brought by the birds to Pris (Moonphase) * Harvest plum -- brought by the hawk to Pris (Moonphase) * Poorbellows -- edible fungus, Suzan's desired delicacy (Changeling) *Colmeno bushes -- lemony scent (On the lane to Trealla Fantrol) *Gladoli blooms (In Korval's garden) *Pink-and-White roses (In Korval's garden) *Gloan roses -- glossy green leaves, deep red flowers (In Korval's Garden) Dishes *Poached Siclarian Walking Mushrooms (Fledgeling - aboard Vashtaara) *Candied Dromisain Leaves (Fledgeling - aboard Vashtaara) *Toasted Cheese Sandwiches (Fledgeling) Pet Food *Yummifish (for Coyster, Fledgeling) * Scouts and Pilots Scout Solo Testing *Preliminary: achieve planetfall; learn the language, customs, lifeforms; survive six standard months and sound recall. (needs reference) *Complete Belt Kit includes: pellet gun, machete, rope, flare gun, pitons, stick knife. (needs reference) Pilot Training and Pay *'''Training -- 4 years, 24 cantra + 2 years apprentice''' (Changeling) *'''Pay -- 1st class, 8 cantra a year, 2nd class 5 cantra a year''' (Changeling) Pilot Hand-Talk Signals * ''acceptable?'' (Crystal Dragon, ch 32) * ''acceptable course?'' (Crystal Dragon, ch 31) * acknowledgement (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * agreement (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * ''answer'' (an instruction) (Crystal Dragon, ch 11) * assent ** "He sighed, the fingers of his right hand twitching assent." (Crystal Soldier, ch 16) ** "She snapped a two-finger assent" (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * ''be there in a few'' (as in "I will...") ("held up two fingers") (Balance of Trade, ch 10) * ''be there soon'' (as in "I will...") ("a quick flutter of fingers") (Crystal Soldier, ch 18) * ''best course'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * ''captain's knowledge'' (an answer to the question "How do you know?") (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * ''captain's privilege'' (Crystal Dragon, ch 37) * ''check me -- I repeat the information'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * ''clarification'' (a request) (Crystal Soldier, ch 32) * ''clear lift!'' (Crystal Dragon, ch 31) * ''come on'' (Crystal Dragon, ch 14) * ''comfortable'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * ''condition is'' (used both to announce that one is suggesting an interpretation of the situation, and to agree with such an interpretation offered by another) (Crystal Soldier, ch 17, ch 31) * ''condition is?'' (used to request an interpretation of the situation) (Crystal Soldier, ch 30, ch 31) * ''double usual rules'' (two separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 31) * ''eat up'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 28) * feigned indecision ("He waggled his fingers -- pilot hand-talk for feigned indecision") (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * ''get on with it'' (Crystal Dragon, ch 2) * ''go on'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 19, ch 28; Crystal Dragon, ch 6, ch 30) * ''good lift'' (a single-hand signal) (Crystal Dragon, ch 17 interlude) * ''information offered'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 20) * ''information received'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 20) * ''information received in clear form'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 5) * ''just a sec'' (one hand, "fingers wriggling the sign) (Balance of Trade, ch 10) * ''lead on'' (a single-hand movement) (Crystal Soldier, ch 8) * ''maybe, low probability'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * ''most urgent'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 6) * ''Next right quick time. Left and left. Safe corner door.'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * ''not my job'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * ''old soldier hit bad'' (two separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 31) * ''owe you'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * ''perhaps'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 22) * ''pilot's choice'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * ''pipe down'' (Balance of Trade, ch 6) * ''repeat?'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * ''rock'' (as in the hard, lumpy stuff asteroids are made of) (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * ''safe journey'' (a single-hand signal) (Crystal Dragon, ch 17 interlude) * ''say yes'' (a single-hand signal) (Crystal Dragon, ch 11) * ''seven'', ''six'', ''five'', ... (a countdown, implying the existence of other numbers) (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * ''smooth'' (which can be modulated, for instance to ''smooooothhh'') (Crystal Soldier, ch 23) * ''stay close, stay alert'' (two separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 26) * ''stop'' ("Grig flicked a couple of fingers") (Balance of Trade, ch 6) * ''thanks'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 11) * ''thinking'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 19) * ''touch not jettison flee'' (three separate signals?) (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) * ''wait'' (Crystal Dragon, ch 14) * ''your choice'' (Crystal Soldier, ch 17) Sintia Sintian Beliefs and Lessons of Intent (Moonphase) *'''Maidens-in-Training ''' *'''Name-in-Keeping''' *'''Mother''' *'''14 living Names ''' *'''Maidenhall with a crossboard ''' *'''tarfire ''' *'''guard coyotes ''' Weapons Personal Carry *'''Chemical LaDemeter - I Dare''' *'''Derringer, standard caliber, Liaden - I Dare''' *'''dea'Nobli pellet pistol - I Dare''' *shib jela "Jela's necklace" - carried by Beautiful *"Soldier Lore" - most dangerous item in the Hall of Weapons *water balloons *Standard Issue Long Arm ? (Xytrang) Heavy Ship=